


Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: 2018 Valentines Day fic, F/M, lots of tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Oliver and Felicity celebrate Valentine's Day with some special and creative gifts for each other.





	Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hallooooo
> 
> So I wrote this a few weeks ago and was going to post this on Valentine's Day but my own Valentine's Day present from hubby arrived yesterday which completely put me in the Valentine's spirit so here you go! 
> 
> A special thank you to Bkwurm1 and Bijoux who inspired me and talked me through some quibbles that I had which allowed me to knuckle down and actually write this.
> 
> This story was also inspired by my husband who buys me many lovely things but always tells me "You married the wrong nerd" because we cannot afford Van Cleef and Arpels! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it and a very early HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY to you all!

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked, peering over Felicity’s shoulder. His wife gave a startled jump and immediately tried to reach for something that could be used as a weapon, only stopping when she realized it was him. After seven years she still couldn’t hear him advancing, something he often used to his advantage, especially when the lair was empty and everyone had gone home but the two of them.

Of course this was not without its hurdles as the first few times he tried to sneak up on her for dessert he had almost ended with a knee to his groin and his eyes gouged out (he and John had Felicity well trained and his wife had excellent reactive instincts!). Oliver reflected that if it weren’t for his extensive training he would have suffered a string of injuries, all from trying to instigate dessert with Felicity. Despite putting in numerous security measures over the years Felicity still had this great paranoia that just about anyone could walk into their lair so her motto was to hit or shoot first and ask questions later.

“You scared me,” she yelped at him accusingly.

“Felicity, this time I spoke first. I didn’t just pounce on you,” Oliver grinned at her.

“Good point. You know I’m still torn about getting you to pounce without speaking. It’s more romantic that way. But then I always take a swing at you. Maybe you should just speak first next time. Although it is more romantic when you don’t say anything…” Felicity drifted off with a distracted smile on her face. 

“Felicity, I’d hardly call me chasing you around the lair romantic,” Oliver chuckled, before he cast his mind to what happened the last time he chased her around the lair. Suddenly Oliver regretted asking Felicity what she was up to. He should have just pounced instead.

“I could describe it in a lot of ways but romantic is probably not quite the word for it.” He leaned down, his face hovering just half an inch from hers. As he was about to close the gap between them for a kiss, Oliver noticed the screen in front of her.

It was a website, notably the Van Cleef and Arpels website displaying what appeared to be a very pretty flowery necklace. A very expensive pretty flowery necklace. Just the type of thing that would look amazing on Felicity. Felicity loved her trinkets. She didn’t think Oliver noticed but he did. He loved the cute little shapes, flowers and animals that often adorned her jewellery. It was playful, yet elegant, just like his wife. He was vaguely aware that she wore a lot of affordable jewelry from a brand called Peggy Li. Van Cleef and Arpels was certainly a deviation for her.

“You like that necklace?” Oliver asked, turning his face to scrutinize the piece of jewellery onscreen.

Felicity instinctively pouted at his almost kiss. Oliver laughed and kissed her on the lips before turning his attention back to the picture of necklace. “Are you thinking of buying that necklace?”

“I wish,” Felicity responded. “But at $13,900 I don’t think I’ll be getting it anytime soon. I was working on a little project and distracting myself with pretty jewels whenever I hit a roadblock.” She glanced at the necklace again with just a hint of longing in her eyes. 

Oliver’s shoulders slumped as he let out a soft sigh. There was a time when buying her a necklace like that would have been no different to him buying her a coffee. In fact he could have simply taken Felicity to the Queen jewelry vault and let her run loose on items that were a hundred times more valuable than that necklace. But back then they weren’t in a place where he could have given her something like that and now he had managed to get his dream girl while all Felicity ended up with was his penniless self.

“Hey, you stop that right now,” she said gently, pulling him towards her. “Stop thinking mean thoughts about my husband.” Felicity stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest.

“You could have married anyone but you chose me. You could have married a billionaire who would buy you the entire collection from Van Cleef and Arpels,” he murmured as he kissed her head.

“Except I don’t want the entire collection from Van Cleef and Arpels,” Felicity looked up at him with a gentle smile on her face. The smile quickly morphed into something a little mischievous looking and her eyes sparkled. “I prefer broody archers with abs that go on for days.” 

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, slowly and softly at first before pulling away just as he was starting to melt into the kiss. Oliver tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her flushed against him. “God I love you.”

His lips crashed down on hers and Felicity kissed him back heatedly before untangling herself from him and taking off as fast as she could calling over her shoulder, “You know the rules Oliver, you’ve got to catch me first.”

Letting out a huff of laughter he ran after her, lunging for her as she dodged him and squealed in delight.

*** 

“You never made me any jewellery Johnny,” Lyla teased John. They were seated side by side, watching Oliver work meticulously as he polished each daisy petal to achieve the high polish look that was a trademark of the Van Cleef and Arpels Frivole necklace.

“He makes all his own arrows. They are a crafty kind of family,” John replied with an amused smile. Who would have guessed Oliver, the cold and detached guy he met seven years ago would now be hiding in an ARGUS Bunker, not to brood but to make jewellery for the wife he spent years chasing. John couldn’t help the enormous gleeful grin that graced his face. Lyla who was never one to miss any details chuckled in amusement next to him. 

“Thanks again for letting me use this ARGUS bunker as a hideout from Felicity,” Oliver murmured not taking his eyes off the little flower he was working on. 

“What are you telling Felicity anyway with you disappearing sporadically every night?” Lyla asked curiously. She knew there was a certain understanding that came with the lives they led, however Felicity and Oliver fought crime together every night and now Oliver was suddenly away vanishing every evening after dinner. The other week he had spent all weekend down at ARGUS. 

“Slade,” Oliver answered simply. “William’s helping me out and keeping her busy by acting a bit more needy than usual. She’s too focused on him and her company to quibble about me as long as I check in to show her I’m alive and unharmed.”

“Wonder how Slade would feel being offered up as an excuse for your jewelry making ventures,” John said wryly.

“Slade has a lot to answer for since it’s his fault I now have no money to buy the damn necklace in the first place instead of having to make it from scratch,” Oliver muttered darkly as he examined the centre of the daisy and mentally calculated how he was going to set the yellow diamonds.

*** 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Oliver beamed giddily as he pushed the velvet jewellery box towards Felicity. After weeks of blood, sweat and almost literal tears he could no longer contain the anticipation he felt at the thought of her opening it. The night he finally finished the necklace, he almost burst with excitement and could barely stop himself from giving it to Felicity right away. Fortunately John who had snuck by for a visit (and to see the final masterpiece) managed to talk some sense into him and convinced him to wait until tonight.

“Oliver Queen do not tell me you went and spent money buying me jewellery,” Felicity lectured trying to sound like she was protesting whilst tearing at the box eagerly. She let out a little gasp when she saw the delicate but sturdy gold chain, adorned by nine evenly spaced daisies with gleaming mirror polished petals. A bright yellow diamond highlighted the centre of each daisy. Felicity eyes shone as she stared at the necklace, which had achieved the miraculous feat of rendering her completely speechless. Slowly she lifted a finger from her other hand and gently stroked the shiny daisy petals.

“The centre stones are yellow diamonds. I didn’t want to copy the Van Cleef and Arpels necklace exactly so I made you a daisy chain instead,” Oliver explained. “The bright yellow centre reminds me of you,” he added shyly. “I know it’s not the necklace you wanted…” 

“It’s perfect,” Felicity interrupted him, her eyes misting over. “It’s absolutely perfect and I love it more than anything you could ever buy me.”

She held the necklace out in his direction and Oliver smiled that shy sweet smile of his before wordlessly getting up to fasten the necklace around her neck. 

“You know I was worried it would look like a poor knock off but it looks stunning on you. Then again, you could make smashed up bits of metal look amazing,” Oliver whispered as he kissed and nuzzled her neck before sliding back to his seat.

“Speaking of metal, how did you even make this?” Felicity asked before lowering her voice to whisper playfully, “Last time I checked you were just a hunky super hero with great abs.

“I wanted to show you there were more layers to me than just the abs,” Oliver deadpanned before breaking into a huge grin as he explained himself. “I make my own arrows so it wasn’t a huge stretch in terms of skillset. Trick arrows require the same delicate precision as this. And for the gold and sapphires, the dubious contacts from my past finally came into good use.”

“You knew a guy, who knew a guy, who could get you the raw materials,” Felicity finished for him with a smile on her face. “Now I finally understand William’s strange behavior while you were out helping Slade,” she continued putting air quotes around “helping Slade.” 

“Slade serves as a pretty useful excuse for secret present purposes,” Oliver admitted sheepishly. He felt a surge of pride as he caught Felicity trying to admire her necklace in the lid of a big serving dish that a waiter wheeled past their table.

“You really like it? You’re not disappointed it’s not a real Van Cleef and Arpels?” he asked for the sake of reassurance, although he knew quite well what Felicity’s answer would be.

“I love it and I love you and I can’t wait to give YOU your Valentine’s Day present right here but we’d get arrested,” Felicity replied at once with a flirty smile, causing Oliver to blush at her much to his mortification. Dammnit seven years with this woman and she could still make him blush like a hopelessly smitten teenager. 

“Seriously though Oliver, you need to start an Etsy jewelry business selling custom pieces! We’ll be rich! You just need to design a fancy moniker and sell your pieces at exorbitant prices. You can capitalize on the Queen name and the whole Major Handsome handcrafts jewelry thing. We’ll be bigger than Tiffany&Co,” Felicity waved her arms excitedly, clearly spirally out of control and quite forgetting her statement about HIS Valentine’s Day present.  

“About my Valentine’s Day present,” Oliver interrupted his wife’s excited rant, gently holding onto her hand and stroking it softly with long lingering strokes. 

Felicity immediately abandoned her rant and intertwined her fingers with his before whispering, “Let’s get out of here and go to the Bunker. I’ll give you your present there.”

***

“You are brilliant. I mean I know you’re a certified genius but it never ceases to amaze me just how smart you are. And so creative,” Oliver gushed with a mixture of awe and pride as he glanced at what looked like an invasion of minute mechanical cockroaches scurrying around the bunker.

“Well Curtis’s T Sphere’s keep getting shot at by villains and any baddie who has the skill level to fight you can dodge them pretty easily so I thought I’d make a few modifications.” Felicity paused for a moment to scrutinize the robotic cockroaches, frowning a little, before shutting them down. “I’ll admit I was inspired by Brie Larvan and her bees as well. Although I think there is something more elegant about her bees compared to my roaches.” 

“These are less flashy but it’s harder to see them approaching,” Oliver assured her. 

“True,” Felicity perked up. “I’ve made them in three varieties depending on which ones you need. The run of the mill harmless ones which will crawl up an opponent’s legs and stab them with a tranquilizer, the more deadly model which injects poison and ones loaded with explosives in case you need something with a bit more of a kick. Plus I made it so that they can fly as well. Sometimes you just need to send in an army of exploding flying roaches to make a point.” Felicity shrugged her shoulders as if exploding insects were a necessary part of life somehow. 

“You know you’re really scary right?” he teased her playfully, although part of him was thankful he’d never have to incur that kind of wrath from Felicity.

“Only when someone threatens my husband, family and innocent civilians,” Felicity replied, looking positively angelic and not at all like someone who was capable of inventing exploding killer cockroaches. 

She typed in a command quickly and the bugs folded themselves up even smaller and retreated to a metal box she had built for them. 

“Now about your other Valentine’s Day present,” Felicity sauntered up to him with a mischievous, saucy look on her face.

“There’s another one?” Oliver asked sounding a little coy, a little hopeful at the same time. The mechanical roaches had been interesting and would be exceedingly useful to him in the field but if Oliver were to be completely honest, he had thought (and maybe hoped a little) that Felicity’s present for him would be something of the bedroom variety.

“You thought I was going to bring you down here and strip down to some kind of new lingerie didn’t you?” Felicity teased, causing him to once again blush shamefully. Of course she would know exactly what he was thinking. She knew him better than anyone. 

“I love the roaches. The roaches are very useful,” he protested earnestly before thinking to hell with it, and pulled her flush against him, kissing her thoroughly before he spoke again. “Felicity, you know I think you’re brilliant. But you’re also drop dead gorgeous and I am only a flawed mortal who finds it difficult to resist your charms so yes I am very much hoping for new lingerie or even better no lingerie under that dress.”

At this Felicity, being the minx that she was gave a little wiggle and rubbed her body against his. “Why don’t you unwrap me and find out? And since it’s Valentine’s Day you don’t even have to catch me first.”

 

 The Frivole necklace from Van Cleef and Arpels

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe finally I live up to my username!
> 
> If you liked that stay tuned for my Auspicious Lunar New Year Olicity fic! Yes I am superstitious and crazy! =P


End file.
